


Oso tai choda op kom jus

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: femslash100 drabbles [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: Their spirits are one now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's Drabble Tag 7 using the prompt "Clarke/Lexa - Grounder Wedding"
> 
> Also the title is Trigedasleng and means "we bind ourselves with blood"

Clarke has troubles with breathing while she approaches Lexa. The bonding ritual is beautiful; there are children dancing around, the sun colors the sky light lavender. There’s no wind, only deep hymns and the vows they tell for each other.

She looks into Lexa’s emerald green eyes as their blood is brought together with a blade. It symbolizes how their spirits are one now –– an unbreakable promise strengthened with trust and love.

Then Lexa kisses her, and there’s rain on her face. But she knows there’s the same happiness filling the Commander’s chest when they turn and face their people.


End file.
